


Monday Monday

by carrionkid



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been rattling around in my head since I finished season 2...<br/>--<br/>Elliot can tell that the lights are on even with his eyes shut, and the apartment smells different, warm and calming. He rolls onto his side and yawns, trying to force his eyes to block out the light.<br/>“Mornin’ cuz,” Leon’s kneeling on the bed next to him, Elliot blinks and pushes himself to sit up against the headboard of the bed.<br/>“Pancakes?” Leon holds the plate out to Elliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Monday

Elliot can tell that the lights are on even with his eyes shut, and the apartment smells different, warm and calming. He rolls onto his side and yawns, trying to force his eyes to block out the light.

“Mornin’ cuz,” Leon’s kneeling on the bed next to him, Elliot blinks and pushes himself to sit up against the headboard of the bed.

“Pancakes?” Leon holds the plate out to Elliot. Elliot takes the plate and pulls his knees up towards his chest, Leon sits down next to him. 

“You didn’t have to get up so early,” Elliot takes a bite of the pancakes, they’re incredible, of course.

“Didn’t, haven’t slept yet,” Leon yawns like he’s trying to make a point, “I thought I’d stay up and see you off to work.” 

“Well, thanks,” Elliot looks at Leon, then back at the pancakes. 

“Hey.” Leon grins at Elliot, who turns to look at him. He leans over and kisses Elliot. His lips are unbelievably soft, and Elliot leans into it. Leon pulls away and gently knocks his head against Elliot’s, he smiles and sticks a forkful of Elliot’s pancakes into his mouth.

“You two are so sweet that it’s fuckin’ disgusting,” Darlene sits up on the couch and makes a big show out of stretching her arms above her head. 

“You don’t have to be here!” Elliot smirks at her.

“What, are you gonna kick your homeless sister out on the streets?” Darlene smirks back.

“Is this really what you want, kiddo?” 

Elliot freezes. 

“Is this really what you want?” He asks again. He’s sitting on the end of Elliot’s bed, his hat pulled down low and his jacket’s sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

“Because this white picket fence shit just isn’t in the cards for guys like us.” 

“Fuck off,” Elliot scowls, his whole body is tensed and ready to run.

“This never works out, we’re just ticking time bombs, kid. Remember Shayla?” He’s grinning now, it’s the smile he always uses when he thinks he’s right.

“No. No no no. Shut up.” 

“You okay,  Ell?” Leon’s looking at him now. He takes hold of Elliot’s shaking hand. Elliot blinks and he’s covered in blood, the blood isn’t from any specific wound but it doesn’t make it any less terrifying.

“Don’t do this, don’t do this, don’t.” Elliot’s pleading now, he’s always pleading.

“Don’t worry, whenever this all falls apart, I’ll always be here for you,” He’s standing next to Elliot now and he puts a hand on Elliot’s shoulder, “But it’s morning now and it doesn’t matter if you’re gonna get up or I’m gonna get up, one of us is gonna get up and walk out of this cell. I’m thinking it’s gonna be you because you’re too scared to let me out around Leon, right?” 

Elliot squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on his surroundings. He focuses on the cold metal of the wall against his back, on the roughness of the prison blankets, on the cold air and overly clinical smell. Then, he opens his eyes, and he’s back in the cell.

“That’s the spirit. Now, up and at ‘em, kiddo.” 


End file.
